


stylish

by orphan_account



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Loona - Freeform, One Kiss, University/College, hyewon, mention of cheating, minor lipsoul, probably gonna rewrite this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 18:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: hyejoo begins to think her girlfriend is cheating on her.





	stylish

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by stylish (loona)

the way that chaewon would push her hair behind her ear and stare into her eyes, the gaze that made olivia realize she truly loved her. 

this time around, though, chaewon simply withdrew. she didn’t touch her or compliment her or even attempt to hold a conversation for longer than 10 minutes. 

in the hallways, hyejoo would stare at the back of her girlfriend’s head, watching her push jungeun’s hair behind her ear instead of her’s. & that’s what hurt most. 

she hasn’t talked to chaewon in 6 days. no phone calls, no texts, no hugs, nothing. how could chaewon simply forget about her girlfriend, the girlfriend she knew needed her & loved her so dearly? it was more than heartbreak. it was betrayal.

it was around 1am & hyejoo was laying in the darkness. her night light, specifically the one that chaewon got her for her birthday, was glowing almost cheerfully in the dark. it was a wolf, and it’s eyes glowed red after every cycle of the rainbow. 

hyejoo absolutely loved it. 

suddenly, another object began to glow in the dark as well. hyejoo was horrified for a moment, before she sighed in relief once the ringer went off. it was her phone, and there were billions of messages from jiwoo, haseul, & vivi. 

sighing, she turned her phone off before laying back down, this time pulling the cover over her head. 

★ ★ ★

she was mid-sleep, her hair floating & then landing on her face again, affected by her breath. she was calm, drifting, and sad, but she knew her dreams could comfort her at last. 

hyejoo jumped up, her cover flying off her face and her hair sprawled. there was a constant thumping sound in her room, coming from the left. 

her night light seemed eerie now, it’s fierce red eyes glowing at her in a feigned rage. 

the thumping paused, & then hyejoo heard a bush rumbling with it’s leaves, & then another round of thumps began. 

scared, hyejoo stared at the area near her night light & the thumping. 

if i’m going to die, let’s die with dignity, shall we? she thought, pushing the covers off of her and shakily standing up, edging close to the bed away from the thumping. 

she roamed the walls until she found the light switch, flicking it on quickly. 

the thumping was coming from her window, her curtains tightly pulled, muffling & hiding the intruder. 

hyejoo gave a shaky breath and slowly inched closer to the window, her feet lightly patting on the floor. 

she looked around for a weapon and picked up her iphone charger, positioning it in a way to choke. 

”ready or not,” she mumbled, using her other hand to open the curtain. 

the intruder had flowing blond hair, plump lips, and beautiful eyes. 

chaewon. 

“god, chae, what’re you doing??” 

chaewon gave an abashed look and said through the glass that separated them, “lemme in, joo.” 

hyejoo accepted & dropped the charger, pulling the other curtain open and lifting the window.

chaewon lifted her tiny legs into the window & stood near the bed of the room, giving hyejoo a small smile. 

the window slammed with a thump. 

“care to explain?” hyejoo grumbled, watching chaewon with careful & semi-annoyed eyes. 

chaewon gave a chuckle and reached forward for hyejoo’s hand, wrapping theirs together.

”are you always this grumpy, baby?” chaewon giggled again and pulled hyejoo into an embrace, in which hyejoo almost didn’t hug back, almost. 

but then, when she felt chaewon’s warm embrace and soft hands, she gave in to the temptations. 

chaewon beamed at that, brushing hyejoo’s hair behind her ear, making her weak. 

“i know you must be mad at me. but let me explain, okay?”

hyejoo gave her a look before nodding, pointing at the bed for chaewon to sit. 

they sat, the distance between them small, but the tension was slightly different than usual. hyejoo seemed uncomfortable, as if she didn’t know chaewon very well anymore. 

but chaewon seemed excited, her eyes widening in preparation for what she was about to tell her. 

“so, i know i shouldn’t have ignored you, i know that much,” chaewon began, taking a moment to stare deeply into hyejoo’s eyes. 

“but i wanted to give you something big, to show my appreciation for you. and i didn’t know how to keep a secret from you, i just want to tell you everything,” she giggled, her finger crawling over to hyejoo’s. 

“jungeun, who’s dating jinsoul by the way, was helping me prepare everything for you. she helped me figure out how to touch and how to express myself more, okay? i would never ever cheat or hurt you. i need and love you...a lot.” 

hyejoo nodded and relief flooded through her. she was not being cheated on. she was not being rejected. chaewon loved her, and that’s what mattered most. 

“so what i’m saying is...hyejoo, ever since the day we met in 8th grade, i’ve had this big fat lesbian crush on you.” they both laughed at that. 

“i know we’re still young & in college or whatever, but...will you consider being more than just my girlfriend? maybe my wife?” 

and then chaewon got off the bed to get on one knee, pulling a beautiful black ring out of her pocket. it had diamonds lining it, and it sparkled in the mix of moonlight & artificial light. 

hyejoo gasped and widened her eyes. she felt tears prickling at her vision, and she reached for the ring. 

“yes...chaewon yes. of course, oh,” she said through little gasps of breath, taking the ring and sliding it over her finger. 

chaewon hugged her and gave her a soft & slow kiss, blush invading both of their cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> thx 4 reading. probably gonna make rv wenjoy next <3


End file.
